King Crab
King Crab is a character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a fast talking little anthropomorphic crab and ruler of King Crab Island off the shores of Never Land. He is voiced by Bobby Moynihan. Personality King Crab is brass,witty and can be a tad impulsive ruler who always has his subjects and island home best interest at heart.He soon learned of the heroic action of Jake who he desperately needed his help protecting his island's precious treasure, the Golden Claw from Captain Hook who has been searching King Crab Island in hopes of capture the Golden Claw for himself. Later during the course of the series it has King Crab has been seen to be bossy and somewhat pushy during his debut and later in the episode "A Royal Misunderstanding ", where he and Queen Coralie egos clash with one another believing each other was in the right and not willing to compile with the wishes of the other until Jake and his friends intervene to help both the king and queen make a compromise. Later in season four introduce King Crab's son Crab Louie who strives to be just a great ruler as his father. But King Crab see his son as still too young and inexperienced to assist at times and is very overprotective of him. ''Role in the series'' King Crab and his crab subjects first appeared in the episode "Cubby's Crabby Crusade", Cubby stays behind while the rest of the crew gather some food on Never Land,Cubby notice Jake left his sword and began pretending he was Jake unaware a group of pirate crab witness his actions mistaking him for the real Jake soon Cubby nods off and takes a nap in the dingy. While Cubby slept the pirate crabs take him to King Crab Island to meet their king. King Crab introduces himself to Cubby believing he was Jake the young pirate hero he heard about. Cubby’s protests, but King Crab doesn’t believe that he’s not Jake and asks for help to stop Captain Hook from stealing their most precious treasure, The Golden Claw. King Crab and his crab subjects reappear in the episode"A Royal Misunderstanding", planning for the big crab race they held at the beach every year. However Queen Coralie and her mermaids wish to use the location for their ballet performance. King Crab and Coralie soon begin to bicker about who should stay. Jake and his crew soon arrive to watch both the crabs race and the mermaids dance when they overhear the bickering. Jake suggests both King Crab and Coralie share the location. However, King Crab and Coralie aren't the only ones interested in the beach Captain Hook also desired the beach for his date with Red Jessica. Captain Hook and Mr. Smee disguised themselves as mermaids in order to wreck the race tracks the crabs were working on and the crabs were so mad they went off to tell the king, King Crab accused Queen Coralie of sending her subjects for wrecking the race track. Later the two royals found out that it was Hook and his crew behind all this. King Crab and Coralie put aside their differences and decided to give Hook and his crew a taste of their own medicine as payback. King Crab reappears in the episode "Crabageddon!" he is first seen playing with his son Crab Louie on the beach when Doctor Undergear come to King Crab Island to turn the island into his new lair with the aid of his army of Crab Bot minions. King Crab attempt to stop the threat on his own but he is quickly thwarted by the mad doctor leaving his son and subjects to deal with the doctor. King Crab latter returns with the aid of Jake and his crew to free his son, subjects and home from Doctor Undergear and his minions. Episode Appearances Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Marine Animals Category:Royalty Category:Animals Category:Pirates Category:Singing Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Kings Category:Crustaceans Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Recurring Characters